


could've asked you on a date long time ago

by tinieparker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Fluff, Gay Harley Keener, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Pride Parades, they kiss on pride parade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinieparker/pseuds/tinieparker
Summary: "You're gay." Harley bluntly said."I - I, um, I'm bi, to be exactly." Peter stuttered. "Do you - do you have a problem with that?"ORHarley afraid his crush was homophobic.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 322





	could've asked you on a date long time ago

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: english is not my first language, please kindly forgive any mistakes.

If Harley Keener started to think all people around him was homophobic, it was because Rose Hill haunted him.

Harley hated Rose Hill. He hated the memory of his father in his home and all things he had done to his mother and his little sister, Abby. He hated the memory of his bully, EJ, beat the shit out of him and spit nasty words to his face whenever he wanted to. Harley hated the fact he couldn't open about his sexual orientation because people was homophobic. Not that Harley had ever try to talk about it, but the thought of his mother kicked his ass out of his home haunted him that he prefer to keep things to himself. And pretend he was not gay.

Then he moved to New York. There was a weight left his shoulder. Not that all of people there was friendly to people like _him_ , of course, but at least he could _speak_. The first person he told was Tony. Because deep down, Harley trusted the man. And yes, it was one of his best decision. Tony didn't make a big deal about it, he talked it like he talked about one of his armor he'd built.

Also Harley found a crush. He was unfairly beautiful with his messy brown curls, honey brown eyes, sunshine smile, bubbly tone, smart brain and everything that made Harley weak on his knees. His name was Peter Parker and _holy shit_ he was Spider-Man.

Harley was gay. But he had never been this gay.

But once again, if Harley Keener started to think everyone in his life (maybe he could scratch Tony's name now), including his crush, was homophobic, nobody should blame him.

But maybe he would find out soon.

They were all in living room. It was a peaceful day, the Avengers having their time to be lazy in compound, none of them bothered to move, even an inch since one hour ago. The TV being ignored.

"Have you ever thought about homophobic villain?" Peter, who sat between Harley and Tony, said.

That caught people attention, especially Harley. Steve was furrowed his eyebrows, Tony and Clint had their eyebrows raised, Wanda and Vision just stared, while Natasha and Bruce somehow had their eyes perked up, like this whole conversation was interesting and they wanted to hear more.

"Where does that come from?" Tony asked.

Harley swallowed hard. This conversation could lead him to something. It was either something that saying he had a chance and he should make a move because _oh my god bingo_ his crush wasn't straight or it was something that saying he should give up because no way he would date someone who wasn't cool about his orientation, someone who was not into him - or boy in general, despite how hard he'd fell.

He sighed. Harley hated the fact that he couldn't open up about his sexual orientation, even in New York, because thank to Rose Hill. But what he hated more was the thought of what if his crush was homophobic.

"I mean - I mean, it could be, right?!" Peter exclaimed when he noticed people staring at him. "Well, of course it could be. I mean, since everything this whole years on _just_ New York, anything could happen."

Harley swallowed again, this conversation making Harley felt uneasy.

Tony, beside Peter, sighed. He placed his hand to Peter's shoulder. "Kid, you think about this too much."

Suddenly, Peter stood up from the couch, making Tony's hand left his shoulder. "But what if!" He shouted.

Harley watched the Avengers were silent. If anything, there was something in their eyes that had a same energy like they were rolled their eyes (because of course, they were not going to roll eyes in front of Peter face. Harley had came to learn the Avengers had softest spot for Peter Parker. Not that Harley would complain, because who wouldn't?).

"What if they appear and - "

"And ruin the Pride Parade tomorrow and you feel guilty because you're supposed to be in your Spider-Man suit?" Tony said. It didn't feel like he was asking, anyway.

Peter didn't answer.

"Kid, that's okay!" Tony tried once again.

"I kinda understand if you worry." Clint started. "Crowd is villain's favorite place to make a mess. But, look at your surrounded, Kid."

Harley watched as people in the room nodded. There was a smile appeared in their faces, like they were trying to assure Peter.

"You're young." Natasha said. "So be dumb."

"I agree." Steve said. While Bruce, Wanda, Vision seemed satisfied.

Peter sighed but there was no sign the boy would sit down soon.

"See? It's okay." Tony tried, again. "Don't worry about leaving Spider-Man one day, Peter Parker need to messing around like the other teenager too. So, go attend Pride Parade. You have us watching New York."

_That_.

That made Harley's eyes widened in second. He almost had his breath hitched. His mouth gaped open and his big eyes finally glanced at Peter.

_Oh my God._

Peter was staring blankly to the floor. Which made, rather than exchanged looks with Peter, Harley met Tony's eyes for a brief second. Suddenly, the old man raised his shoulder excitedly with his eyes widened.

"Oh!" Tony said. "You can ask Harley to accompany you."

Harley froze. He hadn't blinked, even when the Avengers and Peter now glanced at him. He still processing things. Things like Peter wasn't homophobic like everyone in the Rose Hill back then. Things like Peter was probably (he still didn't want to assume) into guys and Harley could make a move. Things like Tony knew and he could've asked Tony and asked Peter on a date long time ago.

_Holy fuck._

"I mean, you haven't attend one, right, Kid?"

Rather than answered to whatever Tony said (not that he was paying attention in the first place), Harley stood up from his couch like what Peter had did. He stood beside Peter who glanced at him confused.

"You're gay." Harley bluntly said. There was something in his tone. It wasn't sound friendly, instead all the disbelief written all over it. For a brief moment, he found his action was so dumb, and for the next moment, he couldn't seem to care.

"I - I, um, I'm bi, to be exactly." Peter stuttered. "Do you - do you have a problem with that?"

Harley felt the Avengers glaring at him intense this time. Nobody in the room - except Tony - knew he was gay. It was understandable if they thought Harley had a problem with _that_. His dumbfounded face with his not really friendly tone early and blue eyes deadly staring through Peter's eyes without blinking were enough reasons for them to stare at Harley like they were ready to throw a punch.

"Are you telling me I could've asked you on a date long time ago?"

"Wha - "

Peter lost words. The room dropped with deadly silent.

Natasha's giggle and Tony's _"oh my god"_ were things that broke the silent. Harley felt the intense glares had gone, but he didn't know now it turned into playful smirk.

When Harley found his way to finally blink, Peter forgot to blink. There was a soft thin smile in Harley's face, because Peter was so adorable, his big doe eyes was unfocused, he bit his lip multiple times, and his cheeks flushed red.

"I - I mean." He said, finally. "Now you know."

It was unfair how Peter looked so cute while playing with his fingers nervously. "And you could ask me now." He whispered.

Harley softly chuckle. Holy fuck, holy fuck, he thought he was going to explode. Peter was too breathtaking to be true. And those lips, Harley needed to kiss it.

"If you two going to kiss, please choose somewhere else." Tony said when he saw Harley took a step closer to Peter. Surprisingly, Harley stopped, but he didn't notice the glare Tony had sent him because he was too busy staring at his protege.

"So, uh." Peter rubbed his neck. And damn, Harley found everything so adorable. "Do you want to attend the Parade? Tomorrow? With me? It - It's okay if you don't - "

"Yes." Harley said. "And I will kiss you there."

And yes, they did.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope im doing well! thank you for reading! :)


End file.
